Balmy Breeze and Foamy Deep
Balmy Breeze and Foamy Deep is a scenario event. A loyalty character joins you at the start, and progressing through the story unlocks free quests and raid bosses. Free Quests Raid Bosses *TweetDeck **Lv30 カツウォヌス *Charge Attacks ** Aces High: Large Water damage to all allies, removes allies' buffs ** Outmaneuver: Gains Double Attack Rate UP, Triple Attack Rate UP ** Blitz: Water damage (2 hits) to 1? ally. *TweetDeck **Lv50 モドリカツウォヌス *Skills ** Lightning Blitz: Large Water damage to 2-3 allies, chance to cause Paralyze *Charge Attacks ** Aces High: Large Water damage to all allies, removes allies' buffs ** Outmaneuver: Gain Double Attack Rate UP, Triple Attack Rate UP After defeating a Bonito or Revenge of Bonito that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-time, Nightmare-difficulty, solo Revenge of Bonito quest. The first time this quest is completed, you earn 1 Blue Sky Crystal. * Normal attack: ~3,000 Water damage *Skills ** Lightning Blitz: Large Water damage to 2-3 allies, chance to cause Electrified *Charge Attacks ** Aces High: Large Water damage to all allies, removes allies' buffs ** Outmaneuver: Gain Double Attack Rate UP, Triple Attack Rate UP Daily Missions Beginning on 17:00 JST (01:00 PDT), July 18, 2016, players have a daily event mission. Supporting 5 event raids earns the following rewards: * Bait Crab x3 (first 2 times) * Crawdad x3 (third time and after) * 50 Crystals This mission resets at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Event Rewards New Character Jin, SR Earth character, requires 750 loyalty to permanently join you after the event ends. Event Limited Items * Ebisu, Water summon ** Water +50% ATK/Reduced Double Attack (MLB: no penalty) * Sashimi Knife, Water Dagger ** Normal medium Water Double Attack * Spit Roast, Water Spear ** Normal medium Water Crit * Swordfish, Water Katana ** Normal medium Water ATK ** Normal small Water HP Token Draw Box Collect dark tokens by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. Spend 2 tokens to draw from the fixed-content reward box. Once Ebisu is drawn, you may reset the box. Starting with the fourth drawbox, you can only reset the box once it is completely empty. Battle Badge Honor Collection Collect honor by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. When certain amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. Confusingly, the number used to gauge each player's contribution to a raid boss is also called honor; the amount of event honor earned per raid boss is equal to the amount of participant honor accumulated plus a bonus amount based on whether you started the raid or joined as an assist. Challenge Battle: "Revenge of Bonito: Freshly Caught!" Guests: Elmott (Summer), Lowain (Summer), Eugen (Summer), Vira (Summer), Tanya (Summer) Recommended Friend Summon: Grand Order (100% works, but 200% is best) * This is a fairly easy Challenge Battle if you choose Grand Order as your Friend Summon. * Elmott will likely die to the boss, but it allows Vira to step in who is much stronger. However, keep in mind that you still need 3 different elements in the main party for Grand Order's Aura to take effect. Choose your main character's element wisely. * Take advantage of any potions you receive from the trash mobs. * The first time this quest is completed, the reward is 1 Blue Sky Crystal. Trailer Click the image below to play the trailer. 400px|link=http://game-a5.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/sound/voice/eventbanner_026_tllu3818yx.mp3 Guide Category:Events Category:Story Event